One Of Many
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Emma and Killian celebrate their first wedding anniversary together. Pointless CS fluff based on a prompt by an anon on tumblr. Captain Swan Oneshot.


"Whoa! Hey!" The protest left her in a loud gasp as her husband picked her up unexpectedly, carrying her across his arms bridal style, and nudged the door to their lavish hotel room open with his foot. "You do know this tradition only goes for after the wedding, right?"

"Maybe I like carrying you," he grinned, letting the door close behind them as he strode across the room with purpose. "Then I can do _this_," his legs hit the bed and he allowed himself to fall forward with a soft 'umph' sound, landing squarely on top of her and the California King that rest by a large window overlooking the beach.

Emma looked up with him, amused. "You left our bags outside of the door. They're probably gonna get stolen if we leave them out there."

"I couldn't get you_ and_ the bags."

"…You can get them _now_?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a mock-groan, muttering something about 'bloody bossy wives' as he reluctantly lifted himself from the mattress and made his way back to the door.

Suddenly very aware of just how incredibly comfortable their bed was, Emma spread out on it as much as she could as she watched Killian carry their luggage into the room, stretching her legs and arms wide into a star-shape as she let her body sink deeply into the layers of pillows that adorned the head of the bed. "_Oh my god_, we need one of these. We need this bed," she moaned, and mentally reminded herself to thank her parents for booking them the most amazing hotel room that she'd ever had in her life. If it hadn't been for Mary Margaret and her insistence on a romantic getaway for their first anniversary, they probably wouldn't have gone anywhere at all – much less across the country. And God knows she had argued it, but now she couldn't believe that she hadn't wanted to do anything for the occasion.

"Well, this makes things easy," Killian's voice interrupted her as he watched her stretch, crawling back onto the bed and slipping his body in between her wide-spread legs. "Hmm, I _like this_…"

"_Do_ you?" she teased, resting her palm on his back, letting his body cover hers. "So what do you think of this room, huh? I don't even want to know what my parents paid for it," she grimaced halfheartedly at the thought.

Emma had always hated accepting extravagant gifts, simplicity had always been more of her style and this room was over the top – they were practically _on the beach_ for Pete's sake - but at this point, she was too comfortable and exhausted from their flight to be anything but thrilled with the gorgeous room and entirely snuggly-feeling bed that was theirs for the next few days.

"I do believe your father is trying to emasculate me," he replied jokingly, glancing around the well-furnished suite. "I'm afraid my job at the bar doesn't supply us with the funds necessary to live in the lap of luxury."

"Shutup, he likes you."

"Well, he doesn't _hate_ me."

She rolled her eyes and bit back a smart comment about them secretly being friends – something all of Storybrooke could see except for Killian and David. "It's not like they could afford to _live here_. And we're still paying them back for this… _somehow_," she frowned, crinkling her nose when she saw that the 'mini bar' was not a small, stocked refrigerator as usual, but was an actual small bar table across the room, complete with glasses and liquor – all wearing ridiculously expensive prices on the tags, she was sure.

"Somehow," he repeated with a dry laugh, scooting up closer so he was pressed firmly between her legs. "But there's nothing to be done about their extravagance now," he continued, his tone growing lower as he got closer to her. "I say we _enjoy_ it."

"Is that so?"

"What else are we going to do all weekend?"

"Well, for one, I'm starving…"

"So 'm I," he mumbled as he brushed her bare shoulder with his lips mischievously, nosing the strap of her tank top over an inch or two.

"Hey! Food. We're hungry for _food_, remember?" she reminded him, hungry but loving the affection.

She was going to miss Henry and even her parents on this trip - she hadn't been away from any of them since Neverland, a time that she mostly didn't want to remember, save for a few details that her now-husband may or may not have been a part of – but it felt so good to be able to be like this with Killian, just for a few days, completely alone in a way that they really hadn't ever been. No worrying about anyone hearing them, or what time she had to be up in the morning for work, or what to make for dinner that week, just focusing on relaxing and walking the beach and let's be honest - having some straight up, lusty _sex_ with her husband, which would be sooner rather than later if she didn't snap him out of his current mood in favor of getting something into her gurgling belly.

"Alright then, food," Killian groaned, reluctantly stopping his trail of kisses to look at her again. There was a long pause as his eyes just stared into hers, his lips forming into a peaceful smile. "I love you, Emma," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers for a moment with a happy chuckle.

"I love you too," she sighed contentedly, then made the mistake of wrapping her other hand around the back of his neck gently and giving him a tender kiss.

As if the mood had suddenly changed, she felt his body pressing into her harder, kissing her back sweetly first until the act quickly became more fervent, pressing his tongue between her lips and deepening the kiss. Emma gasped, moving her hand to his shoulder and returning the lusty gesture, jumping slightly when he moved to paw at her breast roughly and nip at her bottom lip. She pulled back, quirking an eyebrow and wondering how he had gone from zero to sixty in no time flat. He didn't seem to notice her amused scrutiny as his lips moved down her jaw until he was nipping at her neck.

"We have all weekend, you know," she reminded him as she felt his hand reaching down and working at the button of her jeans. "We're in California, it's the summer, we have 3 days all to ourselves and- Killian!" she snapped, as he proceeded to eagerly strip her pants down her legs in a smooth motion, her voice the same tone that she used when she was trying to lecture Henry and he wasn't paying attention. "We have a beach right outside our window and all you wanna do is-" she interrupted herself again with a gasp as his fingers found their way inside of her underwear.

"You were saying, darling?"

Emma's cheeks flushed as he teased her slowly, watching her for a reaction to his caresses as she kicked off the scrunched up jeans that were hanging irritatingly to her ankles. "I was saying," she began, taking a breath and managing to completely ignore what he was doing for a moment – she had been with the man for 3 years now, after all, and she knew his _tricks_. "-that we have a paid vacation to the other side of the country, and no responsibilities. Why would we waste a beautiful day in the hotel ro-" she bit her lip and sucked in a breath sharply to keep from letting a tiny moan slip out when he curled his finger and hit _that spot_ inside of her, unable to stop her hips from arcing upwards only slightly to meet him.

"Why wouldn't we?" he grinned like the damned Cheshire cat, knowing already that she was fighting a losing battle with him - if how she was reacting to him could even be called 'fighting'. "We've lived in a small apartment, having to keep quiet or forgo altogether because of Henry and now we're _alone_… in an enormous bed… where no one can hear us and no one can interrupt us, and yes, I want to take my wife _right here_, _right now_."

The unadulterated lust and love that sparkled in those roguish blue eyes left her breathless and _who cared about the damn beaches anyway_? They'd be there when they decided to come out.

_If_ they ever decided to come out.

It hadn't mattered if she had been with him when he was more Hook or more Killian Jones, when he got into these moods, it wasn't easy to get him out of them. He would have begrudgingly gone to the beach or to dinner or anywhere that she wanted if she had argued it in earnest, but then it would have been all innuendo and inappropriate touches and stares from strangers and they would have ended up right back here before they had even dipped a toe into the water or eaten the first bite of food.

Besides, her objections were part for show. She loved him like this, and even just his fingers felt _too good_ to want to argue any longer.

Emma let out a surprised cry and thrust her head back into the pillows on their hotel bed, grasping the headboard with both hands frantically.

At some point during her thoughts he had managed to remove her underwear and push her knees up, diving between them before she had the chance to prepare herself for the assault. "Ohhh, god," it only took a minute before the words tore from her throat in a long, drawn out moan, spreading her legs wider, unable to do much else than writhe, helpless against his touch. _God,_ it was incredible how different this was with him than it had been with others. It was like he enjoyed this as much as he did the actual sex, and that fact, along with his exceptional skill, made it a winning combination. "Killian… _fuck_… now I remember why I married you," she let out a combination between a whimper and a light, pleasured laugh, making him growl playfully against her, the vibrations only sending another small spark shooting through her. His tongue swiped lazily over her a few times before he moved to focus on the sensitive bud of nerves, sucking at it softly, his movements getting progressively more insistent, gripping her hip with his hand and pulling her closer to him. "_Killian_," she moved a hand down and clutched at his hair, pulling it just a bit too hard.

He paused, looking up at her from between her legs with playful eyes. "What?" he asked, sounding distracted and innocent, as if he weren't between her legs doing amazing things to her. "Did you still want to go to the beach, love?"

"No," she breathed out heavily, chest heaving, fist still clenching at tufts of dark hair. "_Now._ I want you now."

A cheeky grin spread across his face at her impatience. "Not yet, love. It's been far too long since we've had a quiet moment like this… and as I've always said," he lowered himself back down to kiss her inner thigh, flicking out his tongue briefly without returning to where he knew she wanted him. "-_ladies first_," he murmured against her skin, biting at it gently.

"That's not… gonna take long," she panted, arching her back and encouraging him to continue, but instead he kissed her leg again affectionately. "You can't stop now," she muttered impatiently, and almost immediately sighed softly when he returned to her heat, this time more earnestly, his fingers joining his mouth without warning. She hissed, gritting her teeth and pulling at strands of his hair. "God yes…Killian," she breathed, and she lost all track of time, unable to decipher if it'd been seconds or minutes before she was yanking at his hair again and crashing over the edge that he always managed to get her to, crying out his name wantonly, her muscles trembling from the now-released tension that he had built up.

All too soon, he was carefully releasing his hair from her vice grip with an amused snicker, easing himself off of the bed. "Is that really the only reason you married me?"

"Shutup," she laughed, her chest heaving pleasantly with exertion.

As soon as she was able to gain her composure again, she watched him from across the room as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground – _typical_ - and dug into the luggage until he found the nice, short sleeved button-up that she had bought him.

"Hey… What do you think _you're_ doing?"

"I thought you wanted to go out?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "After that? Aren't you…" She glanced down at the slight bulge that was visible through his jeans, answering her own question.

"It can wait, love," he shrugged with a devilish grin, pulling on the shirt and moving back to the bed without bothering to button it as he leaned in close. "Then we'll both be wanting it so badly, we'll practically be tearing each other's bloody clothes off once we get back," he rasped, his breath hot against her neck, and that alone made Emma feel like she _already_ wanted to tear both of their clothes off, literally if necessary.

He was right. It'd been too long since they'd been able to be so alone like this.

"Maybe we can try that plan tomorrow?" she asked, her hand drifting down to stroke him through his pants making him groan quietly. "Right now…I don't think I'm ready to leave yet…" she continued to rub him temptingly, watching his eyes close with enjoyment and letting a long moment pass before speaking again. "What do you say, Captain?"

"You know I can't resist you."

A smirk tugged at the sides of her mouth as she pulled down his zipper, slipping her hand inside of the waistband of his jeans, carefully taking him out. "I can tell," she said, moving up and down his length, his whole body tense and still and on all fours above her, frozen under her touch.

"Keep doing that," he groaned, hanging his head limply over her shoulder.

She stilled her hand. "Keep doing what?" He thrust his hips forward roughly in response. "Oh, this…" She altered her strokes, moving over him light and fast, until suddenly he drew himself off of her and the bed, practically lunging towards their luggage while simultaneously stepping out of his shoes and then his pants that had begun falling down his legs.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, smirking at his urgency as she propped herself up on her elbows.

He opened first one pocket of his suitcase, then another, pulling out toothpaste and toothbrushes and scattering them on the carpet. "The bloody condoms," he answered finally, reaching for the next zipper.

_Oh. Those._ "I… didn't pack them."

Just as the words registered in his mind, his fingers closed around a small, paper box. There was a picture of a strange-looking stick on the front of it, with an assortment of words below it, the most striking of the group being the bolded ones that read "_pregnancy test (2)"._ A single, white package fell out of it and back into the bag he had retrieved it from.

He cursed under his breath as he stared at the piece of trash in his hand as if unsure what to make it. "_Emma_," he warned in a low tone, begging for an explanation.

For a moment, her heart started beating faster in her chest. Out of all of the reactions he could have given her, annoyance wasn't one that she had anticipated, and his tone sent a small shock of worry straight to her gut, that is, until he turned around and she saw the utter awe and bewilderment in his sea blue eyes.

"Emma," he said her name again, this time barely audibly, holding out the box in front of him. "Love, what is this?"

"I took it on the plane here," she replied, chewing her lip and sitting up in bed and forcing an anxious smile. "Surprise?"

"You're with-child?"

"If you wanna say it that way…" she replied nervously, nodding her head.

Before she had a chance to worry any further, his face spread into a grin that looked like it would tear at the edges if it were any bigger. "I-I thought you didn't want…but we used-"

Emma couldn't help but giggle at his giddy confusion. "Well, there have been a few _accidents_…" the sentence barely left her lips when he had descended upon them again, seemingly flying across the room and scrambling onto the bed.

"Gods, I love you, Emma," he sighed, kissing her lips gently, over and over. "I love you so much," he murmured into her skin as if unable to keep from touching her.

"I love you too," she smiled, cupping his scruffy face in her hands. "So you're happy about this?"

"I've never exactly found the idea disdainful," he admitted. "But I thought you weren't… you didn't seem to want anymore, so I assumed that we wouldn't-" a concerned look broke through the confusion. "Are _you_ happy about this, love?"

"Yeah," she nodded thoughtfully as she stared at the bed, surprised to find that she actually was excited about having a baby with him, a feeling that hadn't quite registered in the past few hours since finding out, a feeling that she hadn't had the joy of experiencing in her first pregnancy. She looked up to meet his unwavering expression and smiled at the happiness on his face. "I'm happy," she assured him, tilting her body forward to kiss him when her stomach decided to growl loudly, ruining the moment.

Killian pulled back sharply, looking troubled. "You haven't eaten since breakfast!" he admonished, as if she hadn't_ just_ been suggesting they eat.

"I've been trying to," she teased, but stopped when she saw a flash of guilt cross his expression. "Hey, it's ok-" she reached for his scruffy face, but he pulled away again and walked back across the room.

_Why the hell did he keep leaving her in this bed right when she wanted him there the most_?

"I'm _fine_. Where are you going now?"

"To get you some food before you both starve."

Her heart fluttered a bit at the 'you both', but she forced herself to look nonchalant as she rolled her eyes at him. "Killian, it's our anniversary. Don't you think we should, ya know, get dinner that's_ not_ burgers in a hotel room?"

He shook his head firmly, pulling on his jeans as she got out of bed. "No. You're not going anywhere, Emma."

"Jesus, Killian, I'm not an invalid."

"You're carrying our child and you haven't eaten all day," he countered stubbornly, stepping into his shoes and reaching for his wallet.

"I'm pretty sure 8 hours between meals isn't gonna kill me… but I am starving," she mused, the mere mention of burgers suddenly making her crave them like no other. "Ok, we'll stay here tonight, but tomorrow we're going out."

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but she put a halting finger to his lips and pushed him back lightly. "This is our vacation and I'm not spending it cooped up in this room… unless it's for a _really _good reason," she smirked at him suggestively, running the finger from his lips to his chest before reaching for the menu that rest on the table beside them. She tossed it to him playfully. "Here, room service. Now neither of us have to leave."

Within the hour, Emma was propped up against the pillows, munching on a burger that somehow tasted more sinfully delicious than anything she'd eaten in years, while Killian was swirling his final bite of steak into his half-eaten pile of mashed potatoes. The low hum and flickering light of the television filled the relaxing silence as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Sorry you didn't get the fancy evening out," Killian apologized, his smirk saying that he was anything but. "I suppose I ruined your plans."

"You didn't ruin anything, this burger is amazing," she commented, taking another bite and picking up a fry. "I always was a sucker for the simple stuff anyway."

Killian chuckled, loving that about her as set his plate down and drew his arm around her. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Like you don't need to ask that every 30 seconds," she said pointedly, pushing lightly against his shoulder. "…I feel good enough for some late night, wedding anniversary _enjoyable activities_…" she offered, moving a hand to his thigh teasingly.

Killian let out a disappointed, childish-sounding huff, pouting his lip a bit.

"What?"

"But I'm full now."

Emma laughed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before she went back to her food. "I didn't mean _now_. I'm not even finished eating," she threw a fry at him as she spoke, enjoying the quiet of the moment. She closed her eyes and listened to his chuckle, nuzzling her cheek into his arm.

"Happy Anniversary, Killian."

"...It's just one of many, love."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/n: No, I'm not continuing it, I just had the random urge to stop the angst and write something RIDICULOUSLY fluffy. I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

**_Review? And maybe I'll consider more fluff in the future? lol  
_**


End file.
